


Pride Month Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/F, Gender Confusion, Good Sibling Todoroki Fuyumi, Identity Issues, Lesbian Ashido Mina, M/M, Nightmares, Sexuality Crisis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the entire month of June, I'll be writing a short one-shot featuring a LGBTQ ship/character each day. Feel free to leave suggestions for pairings/characters/scenarios in the comments! (I'll be adding to the tags as I write the stories)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Introduction

Hello! Happy Pride Month! In celebration of Pride Month, I’ll be writing a short one-shot of a LGBTQ pairing/character every day! These will mostly be in the Haikyuu/BNHA fandoms, but I may do a few from others as well. (I’m not following any specific prompt/schedule, these are just based on what I felt like writing that day.)

Also, as I’m sure I’ll end up blanking eventually on ideas to write about, I’ll be happy to take suggestions in the comments below! If there’s a particular pairing or scenario you want to see from Haikyuu or BNHA, please leave a comment and I may end up writing about it in the future! 

As for me personally, I’m straight and am crushing on a guy friend, so I’m not a member of the LGBTQ community. But I am surrounded by friends who are in the community, and I’m a firm believer in allowing yourself to be who you are, and in loving who you want to love. 

If this sort of thing isn’t your forte, you’re free to just close this window and not read! Any rude comments/demeaning words will be deleted from this fic, as there’s no room for hate here. :D

Today’s pairing is AsaNoya, but feel free to comment suggestions down below!

Much love,

Sora


	2. AsaNoya

Yuu’s terrified scream broke sharply through Asahi’s sleep, and he found himself bolting upright, heart pounding and gasping in fear as he quickly searched their dark bedroom for any sign of danger. Asahi soon realized though that there was nobody else in their bedroom, and it was Yuu who was thrashing and screaming next to him. Asahi had to dodge a kick from the smaller figure as he cried out and desperately tried to fight off his invisible tormentors.

“ASAHI! NO! NO, NO, NO!” Asahi quickly got onto his knees and tried to wake Yuu up, calling his name and shaking his shoulder, which proved difficult as he was moving around on their bed, flailing his limbs.

“Yuu! Wake up! It’s just a nightmare!” Asahi somehow managed to get on top of him and pinned down his legs, wincing in pain when Yuu’s arm whipped up and struck him in the side.

“Yuu! Wake up! It’s not real! Yuu!” Finally, Yuu’s eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, and he searched frantically until his terrified eyes met Asahi’s worried ones.

“Asahi!” Yuu scrambled up and threw himself into Asahi’s arms. His body shook with sobs as Asahi held him close, clutching onto Asahi’s sleep shirt tightly.

“Shhh… It’s okay, Yuu. I’m here. Everything’s okay. It’s all going to be okay.” Asahi murmured softly as he gently began stroking Yuu’s hair, trying to soothe the former libero. It took awhile for Yuu to calm down fully, and it was nearly 15 minutes later that Yuu was just sniffling in Asahi’s arms, his tears having soaked through the larger man’s shirt.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Yuu nodded in Asahi’s chest, hands still gripping his shirt tightly.

“Love you too.” Asahi gently pressed a kiss against the top of Yuu’s head, before slowly pulling away so he could look down into Yuu’s eyes.

“Can you tell me what happened? It seemed like that nightmare was bad.” Yuu nodded, snuggling back against Asahi’s large chest and pressing his ear against the left side so he could hear his heartbeat. His body relaxed slightly as he listened to Asahi’s steady heartbeat, which was a sound he often fell asleep listening to, as Yuu liked to sleep cuddled up in Asahi’s arms.

“I don’t remember all of it. But I think someone captured both of us, and they were torturing you. It kept on going until you collapsed, and I couldn’t tell if you were alive anymore or not. It was awful.” Yuu shivered and Asashi held him tighter, finally understanding what had caused him so much distress.

“I’m sorry. I’m here though. I’m alive. And I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much that I couldn’t leave you behind.” Asahi took Yuu’s chin in his hand and brought his head up to meet his, so that he could press his lips firmly against Yuu’s. Yuu melted into the kiss, his body finally relaxing fully as he focused solely on the feeling of Asahi’s warm lips against his own. The kiss was warm, and reminded Yuu of the safety and comfort he felt whenever he was with Asahi, which worked in banishing the last of the terror of the nightmare from his mind. 

The two only broke apart a few minutes later as they had run out of air, both panting slightly. 

“Feeling better?” Yuu nodded, a soft blush on his face as he gave Asahi a small smile. Asahi just grinned and pressed another kiss to his cheek, ruffling his hair affectionately. 

“Come on, let’s go back to sleep. We still have a few hours before we need to get up.” Yuu nodded and yawned as Asahi laid back down on the bed, opening his arms so that Yuu could snuggle back up against him. Yuu immediately accepted the offer and nuzzled into Asahi’s embrace, sighing contentedly when Asahi wrapped his arms around him. He put his head back on Asahi’s chest and listened to the soft beats of Asahi’s heart as Asahi pulled their comforter back over their bodies, as Yuu had kicked it to the end of the bed in his frantic thrashing. 

“Love you, Yuu.” Yuu drowsily replied, his voice soft as he drifted off, being lulled to sleep by the steady heartbeat.

“Love you too. Love you lots, Asahi.” Asahi just smiled and kissed Yuu’s head again, and the two fell into a peaceful, restful sleep, with no more nightmares intruding upon their dreams for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m such a sucker for AsaNoya, bc I love their dynamic. They're so cute together.
> 
> Again, feel free to leave comments with suggestions below!
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading~!


	3. TodoDeku

“Hey, Sho? What do you think of….?” Izuku blinked.

“Sho?” Izuku gently stroked Shouto’s dual colored hair, trying to get a response from him. Shouto just murmured softly and shifted, his chest rising and falling slowly, clearly fast asleep.

“Hmm…” Izuku couldn’t fight the smile that wormed his way onto his lips as he gazed down at his gorgeous partner. He was adorable when he slept, and Izuku felt proud that Shouto was able to relax so fully in his sleep when he was around him. For so long, Shouto had been uncomfortable and unsure when sleeping in the presence of others due to his childhood, and for him to be so relaxed in Izuku’s presence told him just how much he trusted Izuku. 

Unwilling to wake Shouto up, as it was getting later in the evening, and Shouto had had to patrol for most of the day, Izuku just shifted slightly to make Shouto’s position on his lap more comfortable for him before continuing to type on his laptop. 

Izuku had been working from home that day (who knew that being a pro hero could involve so much damn paperwork?), and had been waiting on the couch for Shouto to return home, which he had at 6:30, exhausted and more than a little irritated from the fangirls that followed him around whenever he went on patrol. (“I’m gay! I’m literally engaged to the number one pro hero in Japan and they still insist on trying to get my number!” Izuku always just laughed whenever Shouto got into one of his “why don’t they just understand I’m not available” moods.)

Shouto had waved off Izuku’s attempt to give him a welcome home hug and kiss by gesturing towards his rather dirty outfit (“I fell in a puddle and smell like death so do not hug me until I shower.”) and had slumped into their bathroom, immediately turning on the shower head as Izuku just watched him amusedly. Hopefully the shower would help him relax enough for a few snuggles on the couch before dinner. 

While Izuku had waited for Shouto to finish cleaning himself up, he’d grabbed his laptop to show Shouto some color schemes and decoration ideas he’d come up with for their upcoming wedding, which was going to be very private, with a guest list of less than 50, with absolutely no media or press whatsoever. As Shouto wasn’t too bothered about how the wedding would end up (“I literally just want to be married to you and do not particularly care whether our cake is vanilla bean or chocolate. But make sure I can have some soba.”), he’d offered Izuku full reign over the planning, who was more than happy to take charge and plan for the happiest day in their lives. Izuku still insisted on showing Shouto his ideas, making sure Shouto was happy with how the wedding ceremony and reception would play out, even as Shouto continuously reminded Izuku that he was free to do whatever he wanted for their wedding, and that he would be happy just as long as he got to put a ring on Izuku’s finger. 

When Shouto had finally plodded out, hair damp and wearing one of Izuku’s t-shirts, Izuku had cheerfully greeted his fiancé, finally giving him a kiss and hug, before letting Shouto stretch out on the couch with his head in Izuku’s lap. The two had fallen into easy chatter as Shouto snuggled up against Izuku’s comforting presence, his body relaxing as he was surrounded by Izuku’s familiar scent. 

Izuku was finally able to steer conversation into the direction of wedding planning, and had grabbed his laptop to show Shouto when he’d noticed that Shouto had dozed off. 

He wasn’t surprised- Shouto had had patrols nearly every day that week, and sometimes, dealing with civilians and the media was more stressful and taxing than actual hero work was. 

So Izuku just hummed softly and stroked Shouto’s hair as he scrolled through Pinterest, pinning a few ideas that seemed interesting while glancing at Shouto’s sleeping face every few minutes, smiling contentedly as he did so.

“Mmm...Izu? What time is it?” Izuku glanced at the time on his laptop.

“Nearly 8. Have a good nap?” Shouto yawned and nodded. He blinked though when he realized the position he was in.

“Have I been on your lap for the entire time? Shoot, sorry, your legs must be completely asleep.” Shouto immediately sat up and looked at Izuku with guilty eyes. Izuku just shrugged, though when he went to unfold his legs, he hissed as they began to tingle.

“It’s ok, Sho. Don’t worry about it. Besides, you were very nice to have on my lap.” Izuku grinned up at Shouto, who blushed. Izuku loved how easy it was to embarrass Shouto. He reached up and kissed Shouto’s cheek before carefully standing, making sure his legs would support his body.

“Come on, let’s eat dinner. Mom dropped off your favorite homemade soba earlier. I swear she loves you more than me at this point.” Shouto stuck his tongue out at Izuku, cheeks still pink, though he followed him into the kitchen. Izuku was getting out a pot to boil the noodles in, and Shouto immediately came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his broad chest.

“Sho?” Shouto just nuzzled into Izuku’s back.

“Thanks, Izu. For everything. Love you.” Shouto looked up to see Izuku’s cheeks and ears redden, before he quickly dropped the noodles into the water. Once he had, Izuku spun around and returned Shouto’s embrace, hugging him tightly.

“Love you too, Shouto.” The two were quiet for the next few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms, until Shouto’s voice broke the silence.

“Izu. The noodles.” Izuku let go of Shouto quickly and gasped, as the water was starting to boil over.

“Shoot!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah~ TodoDeku is so cute. Also, I’m posting this one a day late, as I was observing the blackout yesterday, and refrained from posting any of my fanfictions while focusing on helping spread information on other social media accounts. So today, there’s just going to be two stories :D
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	4. BokuAka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Got a request for BokuAka, so I figured, why not ^^

“Akaaaaaashee!” Akaashi looked up from where he was sitting at his desk to see Bokuto standing in the door to his classroom.    
  
“Ah, Bokuto-san. Sorry, I was working on something. I’ll be right out.” Akaashi quickly closed his notebook and put away his pens, before zipping up his bag and grabbing his lunchbox. He hurried over to the impatiently waiting Bokuto and apologized again.

“Sorry.” Bokuto just waved one hand at him and smiled cheerfully.    
  
“No worries. Come on though, I’m hungry!” Akaashi gave Bokuto a soft smile and followed him down the hall, contentedly listening to Bokuto’s chatter. Neither one noticed the knowing looks that the others in the hallway gave them, nor the slightly disappointed ones on several girls’ faces. Bokuto was too focused on telling Akaashi about the incident in his chemistry class, and Akaashi was too focused on the sound of Bokuto’s voice and the bright grin on his face, which meant the attention they were receiving as they went to their usual lunch spot went completely unnoticed. 

On the way, they passed Sarukui, Komi, and Konoha, who were chatting while eating lunch under a tree together, and they greeted the trio cheerfully, well, Bokuto waved excitedly while Akaashi gave all three polite nods, before they went on their way, still completely absorbed in each other. 

Konoha glanced at Komi, who nodded. 

“Yup. They’re definitely dating.” Sarukui nodded his agreement, taking a sip of his water as he watched the two walk away

“Wonder when they’ll finally announce it?” Konoha and Komi both shrugged, returning to their lunches as well

“Honestly, I think that Akaashi will make Bokuto wait for a while- he probably doesn’t want anything distracting the team.” Komi’s eyes lit up and he waved one hand excitedly. 

“500 yen that Bokuto announces their relationship as soon as we’re done with Nationals, only for the entire team to tell him that we all know they’re dating.” Konoha and Sarukui exchanged a look, before laughing and shaking their heads.

“Dude, that’s a given. I’m not betting one something that I know will happen.” Komi pouted and stuck his tongue out at Konoha.    
  
“Fine. At least it’s going to be hilarious.” Konoha and Sarukui both nodded, smiles on their faces as they imagined the scene. It was definitely something that was going to need to be recorded.

They couldn’t wait.

\----

“Uh, everyone? I have one last announcement to make.” Akaashi looked over at Bokuto, who nodded, looking uncharacteristically nervous. The entire volleyball team stopped their chatter. It was the final meeting for the 3rd years, as Spring Nationals had ended. Akaashi was appointed captain in Bokuto’s place, and the underclassmen were looking somber. Akaashi in particular had been gloomy, though he’d fought to keep the sadness from showing on his face, for Bokuto’s sake.

“How do I say this… Akaashi and I… We’re-” Anahori cut in then.

“Bokuto-san, we all know you and Akaashi-san are dating.” Both Bokuto and Akaashi blinked, not having expected that reply.

“You… you do?” The other 3rd years had begun snickering while the other 2nd years and 1st years on the team nodded, looking unsurprised. The 3rd years laughed harder when Akaashi’s face and ears turned a brilliant shade of red, and he coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. Bokuto just looked stunned, his eyes conveying their confusion.

“Wait but how did you all know we were dating? We’ve never told anyone!” Anahori just shrugged, crossing his arms as he looked at Bokuto with a blank stare.

“You two are always together, even though you’re a year apart. We know Akaashi-san has at least 37 of your weaknesses memorized- and we know there’s more. When Akaashi-san is late to practice, which is weird in and of itself, he’s always coming in with you, Bokuto-san. And Akaashi-san would never spend time with someone who has a personality that clashes as much as it does with his own if he didn’t love them. Pretty simple, really.” Bokuto just gaped at the first year while Akaashi’s face and neck turned even brighter somehow. 

“Bokuto-san. You’ll catch flies. Close your mouth.” At Akaashi’s words, Bokuto shook himself and closed his mouth, glancing at Akaashi, who nodded in approval. The 3rd years by this point were rolling on the floor with laughter, tears leaking out of their eyes from how much they were laughing. 

It was several minutes before they managed to get some control over themselves, during which the 1st and 2nd years had just watched them bemusedly, while Bokuto fidgeted and Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, clearly still embarrassed.

“Hah… You two are too funny. But really though, we’re happy for you. It’s just hilarious that you both thought we wouldn’t notice.” Komi grinned and put one arm around Bokuto’s shoulders. Bokuto flushed, though he looked proud.

“Thank you, Komi-san. Thank you to everyone else as well. Since you’re all aware, I’ll simply assume that you are all okay with me giving my boyfriend a proper goodbye then.” Everyone just blinked in surprise when Akaashi stood and grabbed Bokuto from Komi’s hold, before pressing his lips firmly to the former captain’s. Akaashi pulled away after a moment, his cheeks flaming, and he pressed one hand against his face to try and hide some of his blush. Bokuto was silent, his expression dazed as he stared out into space with red cheeks. 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi waved one hand in front of Bokuto’s face, but Bokuto didn’t even flinch. Komi broke the surprised silence then with a snort of laughter.

“Dude. I think you broke him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this one didn’t include much fluff, so I may redo BokuAka in the future, with it featuring them. Hehe, still cute though.  
> Please continue to leave suggestions in the comments below!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading~


	5. KuroKen

“Achoo!” 

“I told you not to stay up so late- especially without proper clothing. Why you insist on wearing t-shirts even in the middle of winter, I don’t know.” Kuroo frowned at Kenma, the latter giving Kuroo a small glare before he sneezed again. 

“If you were going to play video games and not sleep, you could’ve at least grabbed a blanket or put on long sleeves or even turned on the heating, for God’s sake.” Kuroo continued to grumble as he passed Kenma a tissue and wrapped a soft fleece blanket around his shivering boyfriend.

“You hate having the heater on. And I hate long sleeves when I’m at home.”

“A blanket then?” Kenma shrugged.

“Blankets make it hard to play.” Kuroo sighed as he sat down next to Kenma. Kenma immediately scooted over on the bed and snuggled against Kuroo, his feverish body hot against Kuroo’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Kuroo’s strong body.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Kenma didn’t respond.

“Do you want to eat something? You should probably eat something and then take some medication. And no video games- you need to sleep.” A small groan escaped Kenma, but he didn’t respond otherwise. Kuroo raised an eyebrow- normally Kenma would protest vehemently if Kuroo even suggested he put away his video games. If Kenma wasn’t protesting, he really must be feeling sick, Kuroo realized.

“Hey, can you lay down while I get you some medicine?” Kenma shook his head, nuzzling closer to Kuroo. Kuroo just sighed as he wrapped one arm around Kenma’s body. Kenma was really warm- his fever must be pretty high. He would need to grab their thermometer along with the cold medicine, and make sure Kenma’s fever wasn’t at dangerous temperature.

“Kozu. I need to go grab medicine and stuff for you. Otherwise you aren’t going to get better.” Kenma shook his head again, not wanting Kuroo to leave. Kuroo just sighed.

“Fine. Then you’re coming with me.” Kenma’s eyes flew open as Kuroo stood and swept him up, blanket and all, into his arms. 

“Tetsuro! Put me down!” Kenma glared at Kuroo, who just smiled back at him. 

“Well, you weren’t going to let me go get you the stuff you needed, so I guess you’re coming with me.” Kenma weakly protested, but gave up as Kuroo’s grip on him was too strong for the sick setter to break. Kuroo carried Kenma into the bathroom and after sitting Kenma down on the counter, opened their medicine cabinet. 

“Ah. There we go. Hold still, Kozume.” Kuroo grabbed the bottle of cold medicine and their forehead thermometer before closing the cabinet and immediately pressing the thermometer to Kenma’s head. Kenma stayed mostly still, except when he sneezed again, and Kuroo was able to get a reading on Kenma’s temperature.

“39.8. That’s kind of high, Kozu. I think we need to get this medicine in you and take you straight back to bed.” Kenma didn’t protest this time when Kuroo picked him up again, instead choosing to rest his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo carried his feverish partner back into their bedroom and laid Kenma down on the bed gently, pulling up their blanket over his body. Kenma curled up immediately, shivering and overall feeling rather miserable.

“I’ll bring you some water so you can take the medicine and go to sleep. I’ll be right back, okay?” Kenma nodded, his face starting to flush as his fever fully set in.

Kuroo filled a cup with water and also grabbed a basin, which he filled and put a small washcloth in. When he returned to Kenma, he saw that Kenma had grabbed Kuroo’s pillow and had wrapped himself around it, burying his face in the familiar scent. Kuroo set the basin and cup down on the nightstand before reaching over to tap Kenma on the shoulder. 

“Kozu? Can you sit up and take this?” Kenma opened his eyes and sat up slowly. Kuroo sat down next to him and handed him the cold medicine, which Kenma took, grimacing at the taste. 

“Here.” Kenma gratefully accepted the cup of water and gulped some of it down, before handing it back to Kuroo and immediately laying back down again. Kuroo set the cup down on their nightstand and put one hand gently on Kenma’s head, stroking his slightly sweaty hair. 

“Kuroo?” Kuroo looked down at Kenma, and a smile grew on his face when he saw his slightly pleading and hopeful look.

“Cuddle?” Kuroo smiled even wider and immediately slid under the blanket next to Kenma, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Kenma burrowed into Kuroo’s chest, pushing aside the pillow he’d been cuddling before and breathed in Kuroo’s scent, a soft sigh escaping him as he relaxed. 

“If I get sick too, I’m holding you responsible.” Kenma just snuggled closer in response.

“Good. I won’t be miserable by myself then.” Kuroo chuckled, giving Kenma a small squeeze. 

“Go to sleep, Kozu. I’ll be right here the whole time.” Kenma nodded, his eyes already falling closed from the combined effects of the cold medicine and Kuroo’s comforting presence. 

“Thanks. Love you, Tetsuro.” Kuroo pressed a soft kiss against Kenma’s forehead, feeling the setter’s body relax against his own as he fell asleep, his breathing slowing.

“Love you too. Rest well, Kozu.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kuroo definitely got sick too, and they had to call in reinforcements aka Bokuto and Akaashi to help them. Akaashi just called them dumb but nursed them back to health while Bokuto laughed at them. Akaashi told on them to Yaku, and both Kuroo and Kenma had to suffer Yaku’s scolding once they weren’t sneezing everywhere.


	6. KiriBaku

“Bakugou? I… Can I talk to you?” Bakugou looked up in surprise.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.” At Kirishima’s wave, Bakugou stood from the couch and followed Kirishima out of the dorm room into the cool night air. The red haired teen was oddly nervous, which made Bakugou give him a concerned look. Kirishima wasn’t normally one to show his nerves, and it often took a lot to get him to such a state in the first place. 

“You okay? You seem tense.” Kirishima nodded, though he didn’t look any less anxious.

“So… is something wrong? Did something happen?” Kirishima shook his head, and Bakugou was confused to see his cheeks turn a light shade of red.

“Dude. Are you sick?” Bakugou immediately put one hand on Kirishima’s forehead, gently grabbing Kirishima’s shoulder with his other.

“No! No, I’m not sick. I…” Bakugou frowned, moving his hand over different parts of Kirishima’s face.

“You’re kind of warm. Are you sure you’re not si-” 

“I like you!” Bakugou froze, his right hand resting on Kirishima’s cheek. His surprised eyes met Kirishima’s uncertain ones, showing his confusion.

“You… you what?” Kirishima shifted uncomfortably, breaking his eye contact with Bakugou.

“I like you.” Bakugou just blinked at him, his face unreadable.

“Me? You’re sure you like me?” Kirishima nodded. 

“I-... Huh. I’m not sure what to say.” Kirishima felt a flash of fear flare up, and he quickly moved away from Bakugou’s touch.

“Do… do you not like me? Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” Kirishima felt his heart stop as he gazed worriedly at Bakugou.

“What? No! Oi, Shi- Kirishima. Eijirou. Calm down.” Bakugou reached up and grabbed Eijirou’s cheek again, gently cupping it in his right hand and stopping Eijirou from moving away.

“Sorry, that didn’t come out right. You caught me by surprise, but I’m not mad at you or anything.” Bakugou gave Kirishima a small smile then, which made the red haired teen’s heart skip a beat.

“I like you too, Eijirou. You beat me to the punch, but I like you too.” A smile slowly grew on Kirishima’s face as he processed what Bakugou had said.

“Really? You really like me too?” Bakugou nodded, a slight flush covering his cheeks.

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to tell you, but it just never seemed like the right time, or I wasn’t sure if you’d reciprocate my feelings. You’ve always been a good friend, Kiri, and you’ve brought me a lot of comfort over these past months. I’m really glad I got to know you.” Kirishima smiled widely and Bakugou staggered when Kirishima leapt onto him, forcing Bakugou to catch him and hold him up in his arms.

“Oi! You’re heavy,” Bakugou complained, though he smiled when he saw the happy look on Kirishima’s face.

“Sorry, Bakugou. I’m just happy. I never thought or expected you would feel the same way. I thought I would have to do a whole thing to convince you to give me a chance. I wasn’t even sure if you liked guys!” Bakugou just shrugged as he gently put Kirishima back down on the ground.

“Well, I do like you. I don’t know about all guys, but I definitely like you. You’ve always been someone I respected, even from the start. Somehow that respect turned into a friendship, and now a crush. You’re doing weird things to me, Ei.” 

“Ei?” Bakugou’s cheeks brightened as he rubbed the back of his head, looking a touch embarrassed.

“Just, trying out a nickname. Do you not like it?” Kirishima shook his head and beamed at Bakugou.

“No! I like it. I really do, ‘suki.” Somehow, Bakugou’s cheeks deepened in color even further and he let out a small growl, giving Kirishima a glare.

“Don’t call me that- it’s embarrassing. Sounds like a girl’s name.” Kirishima just laughed and grinned.

“Okay, how about Kat then?” Bakugou nodded.

“Better.” The two were quiet for a moment as they just looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed.

“Well, it’s almost curfew. We should head in.” Bakugou nodded, though when Kirishima made a move to head back to the dorm, he stopped him.

“Wait.” Kirishima turned back to Bakugou, looking at him curiously. Bakugou leaned forward and pressed a quick peck to Kirishima’s cheek, his cheeks now positively flaming. Kirishima froze and put one hand on the spot Bakugou had kissed, his face going as crimson as his hair.

“Goodnight, Ei. Sleep well.” Kirishima nodded, his eyes wide in surprise as he watched Bakugou walk into the dorm building, his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ehhhh… I don’t really like how this one turned out. I’ll do better on tomorrow’s, promise.


	7. DaiSuga

“Ah, damn it. I was really looking forward to this date too.” Suga sighed as he watched the rain fall from inside a small coffee shop on the beachfront. Daichi nodded, sipping at an iced tea, as despite the rain, the weather was still fairly warm, as it was midsummer. 

“It’s too bad. I love walking along the shore as the sun sets. It’s such a gorgeous view.”

“Even more gorgeous with you in it.” Suga blushed and gave Daichi a light smack. Daichi laughed and pecked Suga’s cheek, making the silver haired man blush brighter.

“You’re so silly sometimes. But I guess that’s why I love you.” It was Daichi’s turn to blush, and Suga giggled, snuggling himself against Daichi’s side as he drank his iced coffee. The two fell quiet as they watched the rain fall, and Suga could feel a slight tension in Daichi’s body.

“Dai?” Daichi hummed in response.

“Is something wrong?” Daichi shook his head.

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Suga frowned and sat up, looking slightly worriedly at Daichi’s face. Daichi shifted and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, sighing as he knew he couldn’t hide anything from Suga. 

“What’s wrong, Dai?” Daichi sighed and leaned against the back of his chair.

“I was just really counting on our beach date today.” Suga’s face turned confused as he gazed at Daichi.

“Our beach date? Why? We can always come back another time.” Daichi nodded, though it was clear he was still feeling disappointed.

“I know… it’s just…” Suga’s face just turned more confused as he gazed at Daichi, wondering what on earth was going on for Daichi to act this way.

“What?” Daichi hesitated, before he glanced out the window. The sun had nearly set, but the rain had tapered off to a mild sprinkle. He stood suddenly and grabbed Suga’s hand, which made him start.

“Come with me.” Suga obediently followed, though he was no less confused as Daichi dragged him outside onto the wet sidewalk in front of the coffee shop. They stopped a few feet away from the main entrance, just far enough to be out of the way of anyone trying to enter or exit.

“Dai, what in the world is happening?” Suga gave Daichi another confused look as he watched him take a deep breath. Daichi was silent and still for a moment, his eyes closed tightly, before he slowly knelt on the ground.

“Dai-” Suga was at a loss for words as he gaped at his boyfriend, one knee on the wet ground and with a nervous yet determined (and completely adorable) look on his face, Daichi reached out and took Suga’s right hand in his own.

“Kou. No, Koushi. I’ve known you since our first year of high school- practically from the very first day. The first time I saw you, I was floored. You were absolutely gorgeous, and all I remember thinking is, ‘How can someone be so exceptionally beautiful?’” Suga blushed, his cheeks turning a bright red.

“And then, I got to know you. I got to experience your kindness, your caring nature, your love. You inspire me to be so much of a better person than I am, and I’m so grateful that I was able to meet you.” A tear slipped down Suga’s face, which Daichi gently wiped away.

“I know that I fell head over heels for you the moment I saw you. I was afraid though, that you wouldn’t feel the same way, especially since I was another guy. So I was delighted, so completely happy when you told me you felt the same way. You mean so much to me Kou, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The way you care for your kouhai, the way you respect your seniors, the stubbornness I see when you insist that I or Asahi need to take better care of ourselves, I want to still experience and see it all, with you right by my side.” Daichi took a deep breath again, and pulled a small black box out of his pants pocket. He let go of Suga’s hand to flip the lid open, and a small gasp sounded from Suga as he gazed down at the thin silver ring with a small diamond set in the middle. 

“Sugawara Koushi, would you do me the honor of becoming my husb- oof!” Daichi wobbled and then fell onto his back as Suga jumped onto him, hugging him tightly with both arms.

“Yes! Yes, yes yes! A thousand times, yes!” Daichi pulled Suga down into a kiss, cupping Suga’s face with one hand and keeping a tight hold on the ring box with his other. They soon broke apart, and Daichi sat up with Suga on his lap. He carefully plucked the ring from the box and slid it onto Suga’s finger, tears dropping down both of their faces as they grinned at each other.

“Thank you, Kou.” Suga just beamed at him, still examining the ring on his finger.

“Thank you, Dai. It’s beautiful.” Daichi pressed another kiss onto Suga’s cheek.

“I’m glad you like it.” The two stayed where they were for a moment longer, just basking in the warmth that came with being a newly engaged couple, before a worried look crossed over Daichi’s face. Suga looked at him curiously, wondering what was wrong.

“Suga, we left everything inside the coffee shop. Your jacket, my wallet, everything.” Suga’s eyes widened and he looked down at Daichi, whose clothes were completely sopping wet now, both from the rain and from the ground. He wasn’t much better, as he’d been standing in the rain too.

“Ah… maybe the store owner will allow us to go in really quickly just to grab our things?” Daichi chuckled and Suga stood, helping Daichi up off the ground as well. Daichi began walking towards the front door, only to be stopped by Suga’s hand on his shoulder. When he turned back around to look at Suga, Suga pressed a kiss against his cheek and hugged him tightly again.

“I love you so much, Dai. You’ve made me super happy.” Daichi smiled.

“You make me super happy too. I love you, Kou. So, so much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was suddenly inspired by a “ruined proposal” idea, and the best pairing I could really think of was DaiSuga. I toyed with TsukiYama, but I think these two fit a little better.
> 
> Please leave suggestions in the comments for pairings/scenarios you’d like to see! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading~!


	8. Mina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi~ Before you read this, I want to say that I’m not saying this is the way all people who face gender dysphoria and are questioning their sexuality feel- and I can’t claim to know what it’s like. I’m really hoping that this was written in a manner that isn’t ignorant, and at the very least, that it’s not just flat out incorrect. I spoke with a friend, and am loosely basing this story off their experience (with their permission). If you feel that this story isn’t okay, please comment and lmk, and I’ll take it down.

From the beginning, Mina knew that she was different.

She didn’t quite understand when she was younger, just why she preferred being around boys over girls, playing sports over discussing princesses, not liking when she was designated as “mom” when she was playing house with friends. (Why couldn’t she be the dad? Why was that weird? Why did they all look at her that way, when she suggested that she be the dad?)

She was a girl, wasn’t she? Shouldn't she be like the other girls her age, and want to dress up in pretty clothing and get the attention of the cute guys in her class? Why didn’t she seem to find the same fascination with guys that her classmates did? Wasn’t that something a normal girl was supposed to have?

So why didn’t she?   
  
Why was she so hurt when the boys would tease her and make fun of her for being so strong, so stubborn and fearless? Why was she upset when the other girls would cast her off and treat her differently, whispering behind her back about her “muscular figure”? Why didn’t the fact that she had a more toned and broad body bother her, the way it did for some of her female classmates? Why was she so confused when the adults around her just told her she was “going through a phase”, and would become more ladylike as she got older? Couldn’t she just enjoy her break-dancing and her more masculine style of clothing without having to change?

Why did everyone expect her to be someone she wasn’t?

She wasn't just a tomboy, going through a phase. This wasn’t a phase. 

She didn’t like boys the way her other classmates did. They just didn’t catch her interest. 

She loved break-dancing, and wanted to be a pro hero that specialized in hand to hand combat. She wanted to be someone people would look up to, and feel safe standing behind.

But why? Why wasn’t she like the other girls in her class?

It wasn’t that she didn’t like dressing up and being cute and pretty. She loved the color pink, she adored fabrics with prints, she didn’t mind wearing the girl’s uniform for school. But at the same time, she knew she just wasn’t like the other girls. She didn’t mind wearing the girl’s uniform; she didn’t feel like she needed to wear the boy’s. But it just didn’t feel right to her, to define her as simply a girl, or a boy. That just wasn’t who she was.

It wasn’t that she didn’t find boys attractive. Plenty of boys were cute. But they didn’t make her heart flutter the way it did when she saw other girls. Mina didn’t see them as potential partners, the way she did girls. She didn’t understand why she wanted to be seen in a better light by girls over guys. She didn’t understand why being around pretty girls made her nervous, but being around guys didn’t.

Why didn’t she want to just wear skirts and dresses, and have her gender defined as being female, yet not want to be a boy, nor always just wear pants and t-shirts? 

It all confused her. And in a way, terrified her.

Why was she so different? Why couldn’t she just figure it all out?

_   
_ _ Why wasn’t she normal? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I’ll pick up this story again in a later chapter- but for now, I wanted to introduce this idea. And I know it’s short ;-; Sorry!! Please leave me feedback! I’d like to know what people think about this.


	9. Todoroki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is second year of UA Shouto. So he’s 16.

Shouto poked his head around Fuyumi's bedroom door.

“Hey, Onee-san? Can I talk to you?” Fuyumi looked up, mildly surprised, though she nodded and put down the pen she had been grading with. 

“Sure, what’s up, Sho?” She swiveled around in her chair and gestured towards her bed, motioning for Shouto to sit down. Shouto sat, though he fidgeted, looking rather uncertain as he did so. Fuyumi gave him a concerned look as Shouto averted his gaze, looking uncharacteristically nervous. He was normally such a stoic person that it surprised her to see him in such a state.

“Is everything okay? Did something happen?” Shouto shook his head, though his expression didn’t get any less serious.

“It’s me, Sho. You can talk to me.” Shouto nodded and took a deep breath, composing himself.

“I’m in a relationship with someone.” Fuyumi’s eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together.

“That’s great! Who is she? Is it someone I know?” Shouto nodded slowly, though he still looked uncertain.

“What’s her name?” Shouto bit his lip before he whispered.

“His name.” Fuyumi tilted her head, having not heard what he said properly.

“Can you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch it.” Shouto cleared his throat and spoke just loud enough for Fuyumi to catch what he said. 

“His name.” Fuyumi stopped and blinked, gazing confusedly at Shouto.

“His name?” Shouto nodded, breaking eye contact with her, a faint flush rising up his neck.

“Yeah.” There was a moment of silence, during which Shouto braced himself for the worst. 

To his surprise, he was suddenly enveloped in Fuyumi’s arms, and he looked up at her, startled.

“Oh, Sho… Thank you for telling me.” Shouto felt his eyes well up with tears as he hugged Fuyumi back, her hands gently rubbing his back as she hugged him tightly. She pulled away after a few minutes and wiped at her own eyes, smiling brightly at Shouto. Shouto gave her a small smile back as she stood and sat down next to Shouto on her bed.

“So tell me all about him. When did you first figure out you liked Midoriya?” Shouto’s face turned a brighter shade of red and he spluttered a bit, his eyes widening as he coughed.

“Mi-Midoriya? I never said anything abo-” Fuyumi just laughed and ruffled Shouto’s dual colored hair.

“Sho, I’m your big sister. You’re my baby brother. I saw the way you looked at Midoriya-kun when he yelled at you during the Sports Festival. And whenever I asked you about your friends at dinner and such, his was always the first name to come up. Besides,” Fuyumi winked at him.

“He’s a real cutie. Super sweet, too. Mom mentioned that you would talk about ‘your best friend Izuku’ whenever you visited her.” Shouto flushed brighter and he rubbed at the back of his head.

“Do I really talk about him that much?” Fuyumi nodded, a cheerful grin on her face.

“You do. And I’m glad you have someone like that in your life, Sho. I’m really, really happy for you.” Fuyumi reached out and squeezed Shouto’s hand, and he smiled up at her, feeling incredibly grateful and relieved that he had Fuyumi as his older sister.

“So tell me, did you ask him out, or did he ask you out?” 

“I asked him. We first started officially dating two months ago…”

\----

“Did Sho tell you he told me? He mentioned he already talked to you before he spoke to me.” Rei nodded, a soft smile appearing on her face as she turned towards Fuyumi, who was seated on the end of her hospital bed. 

“He mentioned it. I’m glad you were accepting, as I’m not sure how your father will take the news.” Fuyumi just shrugged, lifting her legs onto the bed so she could sit cross legged.

“I don’t particularly care what Dad thinks. I’m more concerned for Shouto’s happiness. And Midoriya Izuku definitely seems to bring him joy.” Rei nodded in agreement, opening a small drawer in her bedside table and handing a small picture to Fuyumi.

“What’s this?” Fuyumi took the picture and studied it for a moment, before she grinned.

It was a picture of Izuku and Shouto in Rei’s hospital room, though the two had fallen asleep and were snuggled up together, with Izuku’s head on Shouto’s shoulder in two visitor chairs placed side by side.

“A nurse took the picture for me and printed out a copy.” Fuyumi gazed at the picture for a moment longer, taking in the peaceful expression on her youngest brother’s face before she handed it back to Rei. 

“I’m really glad Shouto has Izuku.” Rei hummed, reaching out to hug Fuyumi, who allowed her mother to hug her.

“Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I headcanon Fuyumi as being an awesome big sister :D 
> 
> Please leave me suggestions in the comments below! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading~


End file.
